The Dwemer Experiment
by speedster101
Summary: When a journal begins a journey that should have remained buried. And an experiment gets conducted that should never have been discovered, can the Dragonborn put an end to everything before it is too late?


**The Dwemer Experiment**

**Author's Note: Hey now here's a Elder Scrolls Skyrim Crossover with X-Men The Movie and its based off of a certain mod off the Nexus I won't say which one but I'll give you a hint it's a quest mod can you guess the name?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or X-Men for they belong to Bethesda games and Marvel Productions.**

**Summary: After finding a strange journal in The Dwemer Museum in Markarth about Dwemer Experiments being done inside Movarth's Lair at a place called The Inner Sanctum The Dragonborn decides to head there to see what type of experiments were being done and when he finds out he gets more than what he bargained for.**

**Windhelm **

After Alduin's defeat Marcus returned to his house in Windhelm to relax with Aela and Lucia till he's ready to head back out. When he arrived at Hjerim he was greeted and congratulated by his wife Aela and daughter Lucia whom he adopted after purchasing Hijerim and thanked them both for congratulating him.

"Congratulations on defeating Alduin my love yeah way to go papa" Aela and Lucia said happily as they both hugged him.

"Thanks you two but I didn't fight him alone I had some help from the Heroes of Sovngarde and if it hadn't been dead by now Marcus said truthfully.

"You were fighting The World Eater in Sovngarde?" Aela exclaimed shocked Marcus chuckled at Aela's shocked expression and said.

"Aye didn't one of the Greybeards, or Esbern tell you what happened after my fight with Alduin on top of The Throat of the World after I learned Dragonrend?" Marcus asked his wife.

"Esbern did after you had me join the Blades but he didn't mention anything about you going to Sovngarde to face Alduin" Aela explained.

"I figured he wouldn't he's been out of The Ratway for a while now and yet he's still paranoid as ever" Marcus said.

"Obviously" Aela replied then said "and sense he didn't tell me about your Sovngarde trip I'm going to have to hear it from you dear" she continued.

"Alright dear let's go inside first then I'll explain everything to you want to know alright" Marcus stated while Aela nodded then entered Hijerim with Marcus and Lucia following behind her.

Once they were inside Marcus went upstairs to get out his armor and put on more comfortable clothes before heading back down to talk to Aela about what happened in Sovngarde.

After Marcus was out of the Wolf Armor and into more comfortable attire he went back down to tell Aela about what happened in Sovngarde. By the time Marcus was downstairs he approached Aela whom was waiting on him at the foot of the steps.

"Alright Marcus now talk what happened in Sovngarde" Aela barked out.

"Alright Alright I'll tell you what happened" Marcus said.

So Marcus explained everything that happened in Soverngard to Aela from his arrival, his encounter with Kodlak. The fight with Tsun, meeting Ysgramor, and the other Heroes of Sovngarde then finally the battle with Alduin.

After explaining everything to Aela Marcus looked at Aela expecting a reaction of sorts or a look of disbelief and frankly he wasn't disappointed.

"That's amazing I wish I could have gone with you and it seen it for myself especially if I get to see Kodlak again don't get me wrong you're a great Harbinger and all I just miss him" Aela said sadly.

Marcus looked at Aela in surprise for he had never seen this side of Aela before not even after Kodlak's death, for he saw her as one of the bravest and the toughest members of The Companions when he first joined them, even Farkas was scare of her he didn't know she had a soft side of her.

"I miss him to Aela sure I didn't know the guy very long but he reminded me of a second father in some ways since mine is well dead" Marcus said masking Aela's sadness.

"You had a father?" Aela asked.

Aye and a mother to" Marcus answered in his Nordic accent.

"What were they like and what happened to them?" Aela questioned now wanting to know about Marcus's parents.

"My mother was a female Breton and she took great care of me especially when my father was out and she taught me a lot of things however that all ended after her death leaving my father to take care me and having him to tell me about the Elder Scrolls and how to read them properly" Marcus explained.

"How did she die your mother I mean" Aela asked curiously.

"She was killed in cold blood by a corrupted Imperial guard" Marcus said gruffly.

"My God is that why you joined the Stormcloaks?" Aela asked.

Marcus nodded.

"What about your father how did he take your mother's death?" She continued.

"Not very well I'm afraid after her death he fell into a state of depression and refused to speak about anything involving my mother" Marcus explained.

"Anyway as the years went by my father had to travel to The White Tower for a few days, months later he returned blind and sickly I tried everything I can to bring him back to full health but nothing was working not even a single healing spell. So he died on the 2nd of Sun's Dawn" Marcus finished sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory" Aela apologized.

"It's fine Aela" Marcus assured her.

The couple continued to talk for a few minutes until nightfall after they got through talking Marcus went upstairs to rest up for the night with Aela coming up behind him.

**Author's Note: That's chapter 1 of The Dwemer Experiment I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be Markarth and the strange journal in the museum so till next chapter see you later.**


End file.
